


My Little Sammy

by o0kaymawn0o



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, Character Death, Childhood, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love at First Sight, M/M, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, brother touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dean first laid eyes on his little Brother, he was in love. He couldn't understand what Love was then, but there's no denying how he feels about Sam--his heart skipped a beat the moment he saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Popped up, wouldn't leave me alone. It's fluffier than anything I have ever written... Not sure where it came from, but hope you enjoy it. :)

Something special is happening today. His Mom told him that it's a miracle of nature, that it's how he came to life. Dean's not sure what any of that actually means. At four years old, his current focus is learning how to tie his own shoes. All the other kids can do it, so he has to be able to as well! More importantly, he's gonna be a big brother! He's gonna meet his little Bro today, and they can talk about what it was like to share the same home for a year--wait... Dean's Mom told him that little baby won't be able to talk yet. That's no fun... Or maybe they can read each others minds because they both came from the same place? How awesome would that be? 

Dean's sitting outside the door, where the little miracle is taking place. He wasn't allowed inside the room, even though he promised to be on his best behaviour. It's not a bad thing, though. His Dad told him that he wouldn't want to watch how it happens, because it might put him off the idea of raising his own family one day, to which his Mom said that if his Dad kept that up, he can sleep on the couch. 

For a long time, Dean's been asking what his Brother is gonna be called, or do babies come with names, and is that how they named him? His Mom assured him that they would name the baby once he was born. At one point, Dean suggested that they call him Book, because then he'll be as smart as one! His Mom had laughed at him, saying that she'll keep that in mind. 

The other kids at school have little Brothers and Sisters. Dean can't wait to show the baby off to everyone! His little Bro is gonna be the best little Bro in the whole entire world--that he knows for sure. All the other kids are gonna be so jealous of his little Bro, they just don't know it yet. 

Dean hears his Mom give an almighty scream, then the sound of a baby crying. He knows in that moment that his little Bro is now a part of this world. He's practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement, just waiting for that moment when his father takes a step outside of the room like he promised he would, and tells Dean that he can come inside and meet his little Brother! It won't be much longer now before it happens. Dean doesn't know what's going on inside the room, but his Dad did say that it often takes a while before anyone can hold the baby, and oh how Dean longs to hold his little Bro in his arms, welcome him to the world, and never let him go. 

Seconds seem to feel like minutes, and minutes seem to feel like hours, as he waits for the go ahead. Dean's not sure how much longer he can keep up this act of patience, when all he really wants to do is barge in there and say hello to his little Bro. It's starting to drive him nuts, waiting, anticipating what might be going on beyond that door. 

What if something bad has happened? No, that can't be the case. Dean's little Bro is strong. Dean knows this, and he can battle his way through anything! All Winchester's can do that. They're all blessed with a steely resilience, and power worthy of God. That's what Dean's Dad told him one time, so it must be the truth. 

Just as Dean's contemplating disobeying his Dad, the door to the room opens, and his Dad steps out, a huge grin on his face, like he just won the lottery or something. Dean knows that money is a big deal to people, although he doesn't quite understand it yet. 

Gently, John Winchester ushers his Son into the room, pride in his eyes when Dean barrels past him, immediately halting at the foot of the bed. He looks to his Mom for permission. She smiles one of her radiant smiles, holding the baby out in the air, showcasing who's nestled in her arms. 

Dean grins broadly. "Little Bro!" he says with glee, reaching out to caress the baby's cheek with the back of his hand. "What's your name, little Bro?" Dean asks eagerly, laughing when those big blue eyes stare up at him. 

Mary Winchester ruffles her eldest Son's hair, and then forces herself to say the name, overpowering the lump in her throat to keep her promise to Dean. "Your Brother's name is Sam, Dean. And he's just as beautiful as you were when you were my little baby." Ignoring the 'little baby' comment, Dean waves at the new born, replaying the name over and over again in his head. It's perfect for his little Bro. 

"Well, hey there, Sammy!"

But Sammy is just that little bit more perfect. The moment Sammy latches on to his hand, Dean knows that he would give his life to protect this small bundle of joy in his Mom's arms. He doesn't hesitate for a single second when his Mom asks Dean if he would like to hold Sam. Dean cradles his little Bro against his chest, smiling down at him. 

His childish heart skips a beat when Sam's baby blues hold his own once more, and all he can feel is love for Sam--love for his Sammy. 

"My little Sammy," Dean voices his own thought, proud to he Sammy's big Brother, and even prouder to be the one to hold him in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't want to let Sam go, the feeling seems to be mutual.

John and Mary Winchester could not be prouder of Dean. He hasn't left Sam's side since they got back from the hospital. They're surprised that his cheeks aren't causing him pain, from the grin that's been permanently plastered on there from the moment he laid eyes on his little Brother. He keeps talking to him, telling him about how awesome his toys are, and that one day Sam can play with them, but first he has to master shapes before he gets a chance to move on to Legos. 

"There's an art to Legos, Sammy. Each one has to fit in to place, or it looks silly. You're gonna a be really smart, though, so it's okay. I bet you'll love movies, too. It's like the stuff that you think of in your mind brought to life! The first time I watched one, I was so shocked by the awesome explosions, but Mom tells me that I'm not allowed to do that stuff at home, and anywhere else. She says that it's dangerous, Sammy, and Mom knows best, so we have to listen to her. But don't worry, 'cause Dad sometimes let's me set off fireworks--Oh, fireworks are the best, Sammy! All these awesome colours exploding in the sky! And--"

"That's enough for now, Dean. Sam needs some rest before you talk his ears off," John jokes, reaching to take Sam away from his eldest son. Dean's hesitant at first, but once he remembers that John is their Dad, and that he would never do anything to hurt little Sammy, he hands him over. 

As soon as Sam's out of Dean's arms, he cries for all the world to hear, flailing his chubby little arms around in search of the warmth that he just left. John pats Sam's back, and Mary sings a soothing lullaby beside him, hushing the new born. 

Dean doesn't like that Sammy's crying. He quickly comes to his little Bro's help, making funny faces, and assuring Sammy that it's okay--he's here and he's never going to leave him. It seems to work, as the crying fades, the tears stopping for now. Dean grabs hold of Sam's pudgy hand, rubbing small circles onto Sam's delicate skin with the pad of his thumb.

Both parents can already tell that their bond is going to be unbreakable. 

For the rest of the night, Dean follows his parents everywhere, never really letting go of Sam's hand. They're okay with that, as it somehow keeps the new born calm, who's eyes stay locked on Dean's for the entirety of all the exchanges. Dean doesn't seem to notice that his parents are purposefully encouraging him to come along with them, even if the older boy needs no such prompting. He's happy to go wherever Sam goes. 

When bed time rolls around, Dean reluctantly says good night to his little Bro, heading in the direction of his own room. Sam cries for hours after that, constantly in search of Dean, or the sound of his voice. His Mom told him that he should stay in his room, so Sam can eventually settle, but every wail that comes from the baby is making it harder and harder for Dean to do as he's told. 

Eventually, Mary and John seem to give in, moving a mattress into Dean's room, along with Sam's cot. Dean watches as they settle his Brother inside the cot, the action doing nothing to stop the onslaught of tears from the younger boy. Dean's eyes ask for permission to see to Sammy, and his parents give him a nod of approval. 

Dean instantly dashes out of bed, hanging over the side of the railing of Sammy's cot, which used to belong to him. "Hey there, Sammy, why so blue?" he coos, smoothing his hand over Sam's small tuft of hair. The crying immediately stops, and Dean continues holding Sammy's little hand until the baby falls asleep. Then, he settles himself on the floor, keeping up the contact with Sammy all through the night.

John and Mary share a look with each other. They know that they're going to need Dean's help with this, as their baby seems to have taken a huge shining to his big Brother. Already, they dread to think what it will be like when Dean goes to school tomorrow. Dean told them before that he really wants to take Sam to school with him, but they refuted that, informing him that the teachers wouldn't accept that, and he would only cause trouble. Eventually, after a lot of coaxing, Dean gave in, making them promise that he would get his chance to show Sammy off to everyone.

Never in all their years have they seen such an instant connection between siblings. It's clear to them that Dean loves his little Brother dearly, and God forbid anything happens to them, he would raise Sam like his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's impatiently waiting at school to get home to Sam.

Dean can't pay attention to a word his teacher is saying. All he can think of is his little Brother, who is waiting at home for him. Mom and Dad said that he's not allowed to take days off school, just as his Dad isn't allowed to take days off work--that his Mom has to stay home and look after Sam. Dean doesn't understand that. Why can't he be the one that stays at home with his little Brother?

Time is going far too slow. He just wants the bell to ring already. Whatever the teacher is saying has absolutely no importance to him right now. The only important thing is the little bundle of sunshine waiting at home for him. 

He felt so bad when he left the house this morning. Sammy cried really loud. He could hear it when he got in the car with his Dad. All he wanted to do was run back inside the house, hold Sam in his arms, and tell him that he's here. Dad assured him that Sam would be okay, that he's just hungry, or that he needs changing. Nothing needs to change about Sam. Sammy is perfect! When Dean told his Dad this, John laughed, reminding Dean that he used to wear diapers, too. Dean made a face at that, huffing and demanding that his Dad never remind him of that again. 

It's okay. Later, he'll tell Sam that he'll be a big boy soon, and he can use the toilet like all the other big boys. 

There's so many things that he wants to say to his Brother, but instead he's stuck in this classroom, pleading with the clock to get to the end point already. He couldn't even do what he wanted to do today, which was tell everyone about his little Brother, because he can't stop worrying about him. It would help if he could see that Sammy was okay... But he can't, and so the worry continues!

Why can't he be homeschooled like some of the other kids that he knows? That way, he could still be around Sammy. He could still run to him when Sam cries, and make sure that he's okay, and tell him what the teacher means when she talks about numbers.

It's not fair! 

Dean's never left school before, but he would if Sammy needed him. He would in a heartbeat. What if Sammy's upset? Dean won't know because he's stuck in school, oblivious to what might be happening at home. It's true that Dean's never been one for patience. He has to keep moving, has to be doing something, or he gets bored. At the moment all he seems to be able to do is glare at the clock, and damn it to the pits of hell for not going fast enough.

He misses the touch of Sammy's hand to his own, misses the warmth and the comfort that the contact brings him. He'd like to think that Sam feels the same way about it because he doesn't pull his hand away. 

When Dean was a baby, he didn't cry very often. His Mom tells him that he smiled all the time, and the other Mom's were jealous because he slept straight through the night. Dean didn't understand what they meant by that until last night when Sammy wouldn't stop crying, until of course when he swooped in and saved the day! 

Dean hopes that Sam will be a happy baby, too. He's happier than he's ever bee in his life, and that's all because of the miracle of Sam. Mom told him that love is something that family shares. There are different types of love, but apparently he'll know what that is a long ways down the line. 

Three. Two. One! 

"I'm coming, little Bro!" Dean bellows, momentarily shocking the teacher into a stupor, as he charges out of the classroom, making a b-line for the parking lot, where his Dad's car should be. 

With in seconds, Dean's loading himself into the front seat, and buckling his seat belt, ignoring his Dad's question of how was school today, in favor of containing his excitement for when he gets home. 

Home is where Sammy is, so that's all he cares about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to change.

Dean unbuckled himself the instant the car pulled up outside the house, practically forcing his Dad to eat dust with the speed he transitioned from the car to shoving the front door open, creating a loud bang against the wall. He partially noted the silence in the house, making him think that maybe Sammy did calm down after all, and he's taking a nap. Should he disturb him? That wouldn't be fair if his poor Sammy has been crying all day... 

Slowing his steps, Dean waits for his Dad to catch up. 

"Do you think they're asleep, Dad?" Dean asks, curiosity consuming him in waves. 

John frowns, starting up the stairs to the main bedroom, where he assumes that his Wife and youngest Son will be--Dean following closely behind him.

At the top of the stairs, John stills. Startled by the sudden change in tempo, Dean collides with his Dad's legs. 

Without saying a word, John reaches for Dean's hand. The boy takes it in his own, his eyes questioning. 

Carefully, John continues his advance, keeping Dean close to him. He's not sure what's going on, but he has to be ready for all posibilities. 

Dean wants to say something, but he keeps himself quiet. This side to his Dad is different, and the change in demeanor is baffling to the young boy. 

Taking all of his surroundings into account, John realises that nothing seems to be out of place. He summons his skills from the marines, stabalizing his focus on all areas. It is up to him to protect his family. He accepted those responsibilities the moment his Wife fell pregnant with their first child. That's not to say that he isn't scared right now. The fear of the unknown can drive the strongest of people insane.

Inside the draw to his right there is a gun stashed under the folding of clothes. With great concentration, John locates and wields the weapon at his side, raising a lone finger to his lips to motion for Dean to remain quiet.

Stealing a breath of calm, John pivots to the foot of the door, zeroing in on his Wife--the blood leaking from her skull, and those eyes unblinking, void of life. As much as he wants to dash to Mary's side in that instant, he shields his Son's eyes, dragging him out of the room. He can't allow Dean to see that. Who knows if the boy would ever be able to recover from something that tragic? 

Quickly and efficiently, he nudges Dean in the direction of his room, telling him to gather Sam up in his arms, and meet him outside the house. Dean moves to question his Dad, but John barks at him to do as he's told.

Without thinking, Dean runs to his room, finding his little Brother sleeping in his cot. He swaddles him in a towel, sprinting out of his room, and out of the house just like his Dad told him to, assuring Sammy that everything is going to be okay, that nothing bad is going to happen to him because Dean's here, and he's gonna make sure of it. 

Dean's not sure how long he waits outside the house for his Dad to join them. He can't seem to remember what he saw in there. All he heard was the panic in his Dad's voice, and the sound of his feet slapping against the floor. What could his Dad not be telling him? 

When his Dad eventually leaves the house, he doesn't look like himself. The phone is to his ear, and he's making a call to someone. Dean can't hear what he's saying, so he just stays at a safe distance, calming his baby Brother. 

"I'll do that once we get to you. Right now, I need to get the kids somewhere safe," John says to the person on the other line. "Great. Thanks for your help, Bobby. We'll be there shortly." 

John glances at his children, concealing the anguish deep in his heart. He has to be strong for them. Sammy won't remember this at all, but he can't put Dean through the same. Whatever happened here today stays between himself, Bobby, and the Police. 

It's going to kill him to have them believe that their Mother abandoned them... What other choice could he possibly have? 

\----

"You've had some pretty stupid plans before, John, but this one..." Bobby trails off, stunned into silence. How could someone be prepared to lie to their kids for the rest of their lives? 

"I want them to have normal lives, Bobby."

"There ain't nothin' normal about bein' abandoned by your Momma." 

John buries his head in his hands, forcing back the tears that want to fall. "It's better than them knowing that she's dead." 

A flash of sympathy crosses Bobby's eyes. "She was murdered--" 

"Exactly. If they find that out when they're older, they're gonna go after whoever did this and get themselves killed. I can't have something like that on my concience--" 

"If they find out some other way when they're older, they'll resent you, and go after whoever did it," Bobby countered, resisting the urge to choke the life out of his friend. 

John inhales and exhales sharply. "I'm willing to take that risk to keep them safe for as long as I can." 

"What are you gonna do, raise them on your own? The kind of job you have won't pay ya' for paternity." 

"I know. That's why I need your help." 

Bobby scoffs. "I ain't your fall back girl, Winchester." 

"It's not for me. It's for them. Dean trusts you, and I know that Sam will follow Dean's lead," John counters, appealing to the soft spot Bobby has for his eldest son. 

After a resigned breath, Bobby finally relents. "All right. But you're gonna have to get a transfer, 'cause there ain't no way you're going to and from there every day," Bobby demands with a no nonsense tone. 

Once he can see that John understands him, they tip their heads in a mutual agreement. 

"Take a deep breath, Champ, this is gonna be as tough on you as it's gonna be on them."


End file.
